Secret
by OneSolution
Summary: Lucy has a secret and Levy's just dying to find out. NaLu. Oneshot.


"Please, Lu-chan?"

She was insistent. Very Insistent.

"No." Lucy snapped and continued walking in the same direction.

Following close behind, Levy clasped her hand together in a plea.

"Please?"

Lucy ignored her and continued to window shop, checking out all the clothes the stores displayed. Today her team decided to take a break from doing jobs to relax.

"I won't tell anyone." Levy insisted.

Lucy quickly turned around to glare at her.

"Regardless, just give up." Lucy said. "I'm not gonna say anything!"

Levy smiled, sheepishly.

"I'll tell you who I like, if you tell me yours."

"Everyone knows who you like, Levy-chan." Lucy said. It was pretty obvious and even if it wasn't, Lucy wouldn't care to know anyways. This was her secret for her to know and everybody to find out in a million years.

Levy crossed her arms and pouted.

"I thought we were friends!" She protested.

Lucy fowned. "We are friends... Best friends, but this is only for me to know."

"But friends tell each other secrets! Besides you can trust me!" Levy insisted.

Lucy bit her lip.

"Well..."

"I won't tell anyone... Promise."

Lucy sighed. "Fine."

Levy's face lit up immediately and she leaned in to Lucy's face.

"So... who is it."

Lucy looked hesitant before she muttered inaudibly.

"I'm sorry, Lu-chan... What did you say?"

Lucy covered her face which started to redden.

"N...stu"

"Lu-chan speak up please."

"Natsu! Okay?!" Lucy yelled, catching multiple passerby's attention.

Levy clasped her hand over her mouth. Lucy liked Natsu? She would've never guessed the dragon slayer was Lucy's type.

"Natsu... Really?"

"Yes, now don't tell anyone!" Lucy said, as she picked up her bags and began walking again.

Levy smiled with glee.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I won't tell anyone!" Levy yelled after Lucy who has already began to stomp back home.

* * *

The next day, Levy arrived at the guild still thinking about what Lucy said earlier. It was so exciting to finally know who Lucy had a crush on. Still, it's too bad she didn't have anyone else to talk to about it. Lucy definitely wouldn't want to talk about it, and Levy had already promised her she wouldn't tell anyone else about her secret.

Absentmindedly, she stalked over to the bar and sat down, watching Mirajane work behind the counter.

"Levy." Mira had notice her sit down. "What do you look so happy?"

Levy blinked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing I just know something that's all."

Crap.

Mira looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You know something?"

Levy smiled sheepishly. "Never mind that. Can I have... a... drink."

Mira had leaned over the counter towards her. Levy gulped as she stared into her bright, curious eyes.

"Levy... Do you have a secret you're keeping from me?"

Levy shook her head, but Mira didn't buy it.

Mira gave a devilish smile, reminiscent of her takeover magic form.

"Levy, you know you cant keep secrets from me, right?"

Crap again. Surely Lucy wouldn't mind if one more person were to know about her secret crush. After all... didn't Lucy know you can't keep secrets from the devil herself?

* * *

"Lucy likes Natsu?" Mira gushed. "I knew it all along~"

"Please don't tell anyone, Mira." Levy said, sweating after her interrogation.

"Lucy will kill me if this gets out. I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

Levy sighed.

"I'm a horrible friend."

"Don't worry." Mira winked at the sulking girl. "I won't say a word."

* * *

Lucy yawned as she walked to the guild. Her two day vacation was definitely relaxing. She was able to buy so many clothes and accessories from her excess funds. Not to mention a few books for her collection.

Come to think of it, she hasn't any of her teammates since two days ago. They didn't go on a mission without her did they? Not that it would've mattered since she had more than enough rent money, but... she wouldn't want to miss out on the adventures they're having together. Especially with Natsu...

Lucy entered the guild to find it as loud and comforting as usual. As she walked to the bar, she bumped into someone.

"Gray?"

The ice wizard was half-naked.

"Yo, Lucy. You didn't tell me you liked Natsu." Gray smirked.

Lucy's mouth dropped open and she stared with wide eyes.

"What?"

"But I should've guessed, since you guys were always so close."

"Where did you hear that?!" Lucy asked, frantic.

Gray looked questioningly at her.

"Lisanna told me, yesterday?"

"WHAT?!" Lucy shouted, even more frantic. "I only told Levy!"

Gray reeled back at her explosion.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me first?" He frowned. "I thought we were best friends."

Lucy gritted her teeth and continued to walk towards the bar pushing past the now naked ice wizard.

As she approached the bar, Mira turned around with a bright smile.

"Good morning, Lucy. Would you mind if I planned your wedding?"

Lucy blinked as she sat down.

"What are you talking about?" She already knew what Mira was about to say.

"Your future wedding to Natsu of course."

"How do you know about that!?"

Mira looked confused at her.

"Levy told me."

Lucy couldn't believe what was happening. She told one person her secret and now it was spreading like wild fire. For all she knew, everyone could've known her secret. She felt sick.

"Mira-san, did you tell anyone?" Lucy asked, rubbing her forehead.

"I told Lisanna," She said, putting a hand to her chin, "and Elfman."

Lucy groaned placing her head on the bar. "And did they tell anybody?"

Mira thought for a second.

"I think Lisanna told the girls, and Elfman told the guys."

"So... Everyone knows."

"Sorry Lucy..." Mira gave a small smile, as she started to walk away. "But you should confess to Natsu eventually."

Lucy's head perked up. That's right. Just as long as Natsu doesn't know, everything will be all right.

Lucy suddenly heard someone plopped down beside her. She didn't want to look. She wanted to hide someone where. Or disappear. Why didn't she learn how to turn invisible?

Lucy turned to her right, and there sat the person of her 'dreams'.

Natsu grinned. "Yo, Lucy."

Lucy gulped and tried to force a smile.

"Yo, Natsu... how's the weather today?"

"Never mind my hair."

"Lucy..." Natsu said, leaning in towards her. "I know your secret."

Lucy's mind went blank.

Natsu grinned again.

"Don't worry." He whispered.

"I won't tell anyone."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed**


End file.
